theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charge!!
Charge!! is the fifth studio album by The Aquabats, released on June 7, 2005. The album marked the band's debut on Nitro Records, and was followed by their first national tour in several years. Production History The album was very similar in sound to the previous year's EP, Yo, Check Out This Ride!. Thematically, it continued the band's satire of the music "scene," from the beginning with the song "Fashion Zombies!", which lampoons the hardcore scene. Another major theme that was explored on the album, as on many of their other albums, was the pressure and awkwardness of adolescence. "Nerd Alert!" is an affirmation and rallying cry for nerds and outcasts, while "Hot Summer Nights (Won't Last Forever)!" is a ballad sung from the perspective of someone who doesn't realize that the girl he's dating never wants to speak to him again. Though the crew has thinned out since the band's last full length, the superhero and fantasy elements are still present. "Mechanical Ape!", "Stuck in a Movie!", and "Tiger Rider vs. the Time Sprinkler" are examples of the silly subjects the band has become known for. The album finishes with "Awesome Forces!" a superhero anthem reminiscent of "Super Rad!" or "Theme Song!" from The Fury of the Aquabats!. The band had lost all of the horn sounds from earlier albums, due to the horn players (Prince Adam and Catboy) quitting prior to recording. Virtually all of the songs are backed by an electronic melody, and the album is overall the most guitar-heavy one in their catalog. The album is still stylistically diverse, with "Waterslides!," showing The Aquabats' earlier ska/reggae influence. The album was released to a very positive reaction from fans. The first song, "Fashion Zombies!" had been released two months earlier for download on the band's website. Copies also appeared on Peer-to-peer file sharing networks about a month prior to the official release, much to the band's dismay. The first pressing included rare trading cards featuring pictures of the band members on the front and song lyrics on the back. Some copies of the album were released without the promised trading cards, due to Nitro Records underestimating the projected album sales. CHARGE!! (Special One-Year Anniversary Edition) Main article: Charge!! 1-Year Anniversary Re-release DVD On June 27, 2006, a one-year anniversary edition of CHARGE!! was released, featuring three bonus tracks recorded during the "Charge!!" sessions ("Cheeseburger Politics", "Video Nite" and "Hi-Five City") and a bonus DVD featuring the "Fashion Zombies!" music video and "What About CHARGE?!?," a 45-minute documentary about the album, as well as other content. The album's new cover art was painted by artist Brandon Bird. The design was also featured on a limited edition shirt briefly sold in a package deal with the new album on the band's official webstore. Track listing #"Now, Stand Back for Your Own Safety!" – 0:06 #"Fashion Zombies!" – 3:16 #"Stuck in a Movie!" – 2:48 #"Tiger Rider vs. the Time Sprinkler!" – 2:25 #"Nerd Alert!" (3:36, ID3 tags say – 3:14) #"Plastic Lips!" – 2:42 #"Look at Me (I'm a Winner)!" – 3:35 #"Hot Summer Nights (Won't Last Forever)!" – 3:49 #"Meltdown!" – 3:38 #"Mechanical Ape!" – 3:06 #"Demolition Rickshaw!" – 3:14 #"Waterslides!" – 3:48 #"Awesome Forces!" – 2:51 #"Cheeseburger Politics!"* – 2:45 #"Video Nite!"* – 2:56 #"Hi-Five City!"* – 2:48 *Tracks marked with an asterisk are included on the One Year Anniversary release only. Personnel * The MC Bat Commander - Vocals * Crash McLarson - Bass, Vocals * Jimmy the Robot - Keyboards, Vocals * Ricky Fitness - Drums * Chainsaw the Prince of Karate - Guitar Uniforms The Aquabats! wear the light blue rashguards. On-Stage Antics Trivia * The song "Look at Me (I'm a Winner)!" was featured in the Xbox 360 game Saints Row, although The Aquabats claim that they did not give permission to allow the song in the game. Gallery Videos Photos Category:Charge!! Category:The Aquabats albums Category:Music